


La vida perfecta

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Post-Time Skip, Self-Hatred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Es fácil olvidar algo que nunca tuviste.
Kudos: 2





	La vida perfecta

Akaashi Keiji tiene una hermosa familia. Sus dos hijes se encuentran sanos y felices. Su esposa es amable y comprensiva. Incluso la vida laboral le ha bendecido con un buen puesto y un modesto pero útil sueldo.

Akaashi Keiji es saludable. En su última cita con el médico, sus pruebas salieron perfectas. Su figura se mantiene a pesar de que ha dejado el riguroso ejercicio que representa el deporte. Unos días en el gimnasio le son suficientes.

Los padres de Akaashi Keiji están orgullosos. Cada día le llaman para recordárselo, incluso le han invitado a quedarse unos días con ellos, y le han hablado a su esposa para que les ayude a organizar una fiesta en su honor junto con todas sus amistades.

La vida le sonríe.

Y a pesar de todas las cosas buenas,  _ Akaashi Keiji _ no puede devolver el gesto.

Porque esa vida es una ilusión.

Akaashi Keiji adora a sus hijes. Akaashi Keiji es gentil con su esposa. Akaashi Keiji procura a sus amistades y cuida de sus padres.

Pero si pudiera volver en el tiempo, jamás elegiría esa vida.

_ Hipócrita _ . La última palabra que escucho de  _ esa _ persona.

¿Por qué esperar a ese momento? ¿Por qué irse a lo seguro? ¿Por qué estar encadenado por el miedo?

_ Esa _ persona le odia con todo su ser.  _ Esa _ persona lo quiere, no infeliz, no triste y desgraciado. Lo quiere muerto.  _ Esa _ persona se levanta cada mañana con una sonrisa en el rostro y el deseo del abismo.

_ Esa _ persona es el mismo.

_ Tenías que ser un cobarde. Tenías que dejarlo ir. Tenías que ser generoso. Tenías que preocuparte por todos antes que por ti mismo. _

La vida le sonríe sardónicamente. Se burla en su cara con una vida envidiable, con la familia perfecta, con un trabajo estable, con salud y prosperidad.

Se pregunta cada mañana: ¿Y si lo hubiera elegido a  _ él _ ? ¿Cómo vivirían sus vidas? ¿Siendo miserables?

El mundo los odiaría, y al final del día  _ él _ lo odiaría también.

El reflejo en el espejo lo ciega. Quiero golpearlo, destruirlo, no sólo al espejo, a todo.

No puede.

_ Él _ es feliz. Cuando lo mira en la televisión, su sonrisa opaca al mismo universo. Intentó odiarlo y terminó odiándose a si mismo por siquiera considerarlo.

Sus hijes le adoran. Cuando lo ven en la televisión, ríen con él. Su esposa también lo hace. Y para no quedarse atrás, para no revelarse, Akaashi Keiji les imita.

Le han preguntado:  _ ¿Podemos ir a uno de sus juegos? _

A lo que solo responde:  _ Tengo trabajo, pero haré tiempo.  _

Nunca lo hace. No quiere hacerlo.

Voltea a ver la televisión una vez más y sonríe, ocultando sus sentimientos de sí mismo. 

Todo está bien. Todo es perfecto.

No necesita arruinar este momento.


End file.
